Please, Forgive Me
by spookyfoxmulder
Summary: The death of a landing part member results in the capture of Mr Spock and Dr McCoy by the Kylassians. Being held prisoner, the pair have to count on each other until the Enterprise send a search party to rescue. Spock's biology doesn't help. Slash.


Disclaimer: I don't not own Star Trek or any of its characters. Heck, I wish I did! All I own here is this story, plot, the Kylassian race and any random ensigns (eg, Ensign Campbell).

Authors Note: Slash warning for later chapters. Don't like, don't read. Also, the Kylassians are a humanoid race with similar behaviour to the Klingons, simply have a different appearance. Alright, here we go.

Please, Forgive Me.

"You Goddamn green-blooded, pointy-eared son-of-a-bitch..." Dr McCoy snarled at Spock, who was standing on the opposite side of the body of a young ensign.

"There is nothing more you can do for ensign Campbell, Doctor. Further aid would do nothing but prove unproductive and would waste the little time we have left. I was simply suggesting that we head back and search for the captain." Spock replied simply. Dr McCoy frowned more. "How the hell can you be so damn heartless! This man is dying and you just expect me to leave him here? What kind of doctor would I be if I left an injured man laying out in the middle of nowhere dying!?" McCoy spat back. The other man replied only with a raise of his eyebrow before turning to find their captain running towards them , phaser in hand, covered in cuts.

"Spock, Bones. We have to head back to the suttle. I blocked off the trail and covered our tracks but they'll find another way up here." Jim glanced at the pale body that lay on the ground beside the doctor, the red of his uniform top stained a deeper red of blood. Jim frowned as his heart sank. Ensign Campbell had been a new recruit and was the son of an old friend of Jim's. Jim had treated him like a son as he became aquanted with the ship, talking about good times he had with his father, Malcolm. And now, here he lay before his eyes, covered with bloody wounds and scars and burns on his shoulder and hip from when the Kylassians had fired at him with their phasers.

"Campbell doesn't look too good there Bones..do you think he'd make it back to the shuttle?" Jim asked. The young ensign coughed weakly as McCoy wiped away blood that had run from the gash on his head.

"It's honestly hard to tell without the medical tricorder. So I really can't say, Jim.. If I hadn't lost the medical kit back when we were fighting off them Kylassians then I could have healed his wounds properly. For now, makeshift bandages will have to do.."

Spock was stood looking over at the passageway the captain had sealed off with large boulders. Kylassians stood on the opposite side, some attempting to climb while others looked for alternative ways around.

"Captain." Spock turned and walked to the rest of the party. "I believe it would be wise for us to board the shuttle and leave. Before the Kylassians reach us." The sound of phasers blasting away at the boulders could be heard as Kirk looked up at Spock. "I agree. Bones, unless you can get this man to the shuttle now then I'm afraid you've done all you can." Jim said as he heard the screams of Kylassian Commander Kaag yelling commands, debating which route was taken.

Jim and Spock ran for the shuttle.

The doors of the shuttle opened and the two men were greeted with a burly Scots accent.

"Captain. Mr Spock" Mr Scott nodded his head and the two men when he noticed was amiss.

"Er, Captain. Where is Ensign Campbell and Doctor McCoy? Aren't they with ye?"

Spock turned and looked to see that Dr McCoy was not with them. Suddenly he started to quickly walk off, back into the direction of the small clearing where he and the doctor had waited for the captain.

"Spock! What do you think you're doing?!" Jim yelled after the man.

Without stopping to turn Spock called back. "Head back to the Enterprise, Mr Scott. I will communicate once I have aquired Dr McCoy and request beam up." Before Scott of Kirk could argue the Vulcan had vanished back through the maze of erected jagged rocks and plants. Scotty put an arm of Jim's arm. "Captain. We're gonnae have ta leave without them. If we don't leave now the Kylassians are gonna catch up to us soon." Jim looked worried, but reluctantly entered the shuttle and the doors closed. The shuttle began slowly moving forward before hovering and taking off into the plum colored skies.

End CH1.

--

Thanks for reading folks. Reviews and critics please. This is my first fic so tips would help. Will begin work on CH2 soon.


End file.
